


back to you

by SweetPoisonedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Liam is a little bean, Light Angst, M/M, Mason is such a good friend, Theo is here to save the day, Thiam Half Birthday, he needs a hug, lyrics quotes, they have communication issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/pseuds/SweetPoisonedHeart
Summary: "He inhaled and he instantly regretted it because the faint smell of fir and citrus filled his nostrils. It made his fingers itch and he could feel his phone burning in the back pocket of his jeans, waiting to just send that fucking ‘I need you.’ message. He considered it for a moment, but then he groaned once again and grabbing the phone, he threw it on the floor, the object landing on the hard surface with a loud thump."Fic inspired by the song Ocean- Martin Garrix and Khalid.





	back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> Thank you so much Adri for the amazing idea and the prompt!
> 
> Okay this fic is not beta read'ed at all and I'm sorry for the mistakes my tired ass made.
> 
> I'm also sorry if this fic doesn't make any sense or if it's just a big disappointment.

Liam’s fast steps were the only sound that could be heard in the space between two blocks, the little alley being completely in the dark. The chill night air of a November night is infiltrating underneath his thin shirt, but it didn’t bother him. It was kind of pleasant, he needed something that could just get his mind away from his problems for a bit and sometimes the nocturnal walks along the little, quiet streets of Beacon Hills distract him a little bit. 

 

But tonight nothing seemed to help him clear his mind just for a moment. He tried running, he tried working out, watching movies, walks like this, but nothing happened. It’s so sad that being a werewolf means he is immune to alcohol because goddammit by now he would drown in it. 

 

No, he knew exactly what he wanted, what he needed, but he also knew that he couldn’t always appeal to it, every time he is in a situation like this, or something similar. So he just pushed the thought in the far back corner of his mind. He was on his own.

 

He didn’t even realized when he got to his apartment building nor when he got to his door. With a sigh, that looked like required all of his energy, Liam unlocks the door, slamming the door shut behind him after he got in. He throws the keys somewhere, his initial target being the bowl where he usually keeps all his keys, but he knows that those keys landed nowhere near the bowl. He kicked of his sneakers on his way back to the bedroom. 

 

Liam felt so pathetic. He’s so close to lose this internship that he worked so hard to get, he was late on paying his bills and the rent and the fact that his fucking biological father sent him an invitation to his third marriage today made everything even worse. 

 

He just needed a big fat break from absolutely everything. Who knew that the adult life would be so hard? Not Liam, obviously. He wished he could go back to when everything was so simple. Where is the time machine when is needed? 

 

Puffing his cheeks, he throws his body on the mattress of his bed, groaning, his face buried in a pillow. He inhaled and he instantly regretted it because the faint smell of fir and citrus filled his nostrils. It made his fingers itch and he could feel his phone burning in the back pocket of his jeans, waiting to just send that fucking  _ ‘I need you.’  _ message. He considered it for a moment, but then he groaned once again and grabbing the phone, he threw it on the floor, the object landing on the hard surface with a loud  _ thump  _ . 

 

* * *

“Liam!” Mason shouted and the beta jumped startled in his seat.

 

“What?” he asked confused as he reached for his coffee and took another sip from it. 

“Dude, what’s wrong with you?” his best friend demanded to know. Liam could smell the concern oozing off of him.

 

“Nothing’s wrong with me, why would you ask that?” he said and looked back at his phone, still opened to the last conversation he had with Theo via text. 

 

There were some recent messages the chimera sent, but Liam didn’t answer to them, knowing all too well that all he would do was to ask the green-eyed boy to come back to him because Liam  _ needed  _ him. He knew that Theo would come back with the first flight back home, but Liam didn’t want to ruin this for the chimera. Plus, Theo wasn’t even his boyfriend, was he? They never established their status.

 

Theo was on the East coast, attending a marine biology course. It meant so much for the chimera, it was something that he always wanted to do and he worked hard to get there. He couldn’t just throw everything away because of a needy werewolf with issues.

 

“Li, I know you since like, forever. I think I mastered the art of knowing what you feel by now. Plus, you are very shitty at hiding your feelings,” Mason told him with the ‘bitch please face’. Fuck, he did have a point. 

 

“I uhm…,” he started, not knowing how to put it in words.

 

“You miss  _ him _ , aren’t you?” the human asked softly.

 

“No! I mean yes, but no. It isn’t just that,” Liam responded, biting his chapped, bottom lip. “Mason I’m losing it,” he said after a while and he felt his eyes burning, the familiar sting of the tears being present, but he blinked rapidly, not allowing any of it to fall.

 

“Oh Liam,” Mason wrapped his arms around his best friend, and Liam immediately flung his arms around the thin boy. They were in a very uncomfortable position, but Liam didn’t care.

 

* * *

Liam was sure that Theo would start getting concerned after a while, not answering his texts or his phone calls. At some point he just sent a quick reply, keeping it short and at object, but he knew it wasn’t enough. He knew that Theo knew all too well and that he would sense when something would be off.

 

Things were getting even worse. He was now looking for a job to get more money so that he could pay those fucking bills and that fucking rent and to get his landlord off his back once and for all. He was even closer to losing his internship and his mom is keep asking him if he was going to attend his biological father’s wedding. 

 

He felt… lost. He felt like he was in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of a big storm, the enormous waves pushing him in the depths every time he would try to get to the surface. 

 

He needed his anchor, more than anything.

 

* * *

Liam almost drops the slice of pizza he was holding in his hand the moment the door burst open and Theo was standing in front of him, panting like he ran all the way to Liam’s apartment and hair sticking in all directions. Liam frowns, but he continues munching at his pizza as the two of them stand in silence, keeping the eye contact. Raising an eyebrow, Liam thinks he made it clear enough that he’s waiting for an explanation from Theo about his magnificent entrance.

 

“What happened?” Theo finally asks as he slowly makes his way towards Liam. The werewolf’s eyebrows shot up, almost touching his hairline. 

 

“You are asking me what happened?” the blue-eyed boy said skeptical, even if he already knew what the chimera was talking about. He has seen this coming. Theo just rolled his eyes exasperated. 

 

“ _ What happened? _ ” Theo demands to know again, narrowing his eyes, making them look like two green slits. “You know all too well what I mean,” he continued in a much serious tone.

 

“Nothing happened Theo, everything it’s alright, you can go back to wherever you were before,” Liam shrugs, but he was sure as hell Theo heard his heart skip a beat at the big fat lie he just told. Well, it seems like this is going to to be much more difficult than he expected. 

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Look, even if there is something going on, it’s not like you can help you in any shape or form,” Liam spoke and put down the slice of pizza he was holding. 

 

_ Lie.  _

 

“I don’t need you.”

 

_ Lie.  _

 

“Now can you just go back to your courses? You just wasted time coming back here.”

 

_ Please, don’t go.  _

And he didn’t go. Because Theo  _ knew _ . Because he could feel it. Because he always knew what Liam wanted and the beta will always be grateful for having the chimera as a part of his life. 

 

“No,” Theo spoke firmly. Liam just nods and whispers underneath his breath a little  _ thank you _ . He heard Theo’s heart skip a bit, a sign that he hear too what Liam said.

 

The green-eyed boy slowly made his way towards Liam, until he was face to face with him, only a few centimeters between them. Liam swallowed dryly, feeling Theo’s breath on his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to look the chimera in the eyes. 

 

“Tell me what can I do,” he says in a low, raspy voice, sending a shiver down Liam’s spine. Liam just shook his head and then rested his forehead on Theo’s chest. 

 

“I don’t know,” Liam whispers and he felt Theo’s arms gently wrapping around his body. 

 

“I love you,” Theo said softly in Liam’s hair and the werewolf stiffened in his arms. This was the first time he heard those words coming out of Theo’s mouth. 

 

The blue-eyed boy slowly raised his head and he could see in the chimera’s eyes that he wasn’t as confident about this as he usually is about everything that is going on in his life.

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to s-” but his words were interrupted by Liam who surged forward and pressed his lips with force against Theo’s.

 

* * *

They fell on the mattress, both sweaty and panting, the cold air that was coming from the opened window in Liam’s bedroom causing his naked body to shake a little bit. Theo must have sensed it because he grabs the blanket from the floor, where they tossed it in their haste, and put it on their bodies.

 

“Thanks,” the werewolf whispers as they settled themselves face to face on the pillows. Theo just nods and a little smile makes an appearance on his beautiful features. 

 

Liam brought a hand to Theo’s face, tracing the outlines of it with his fingers, his eyes following the invisible trail his fingers are leaving behind. He caressed the green-eyed boy’s jaw, feeling the light stubble creating a pleasant feeling under his palm. When he got to tracing the outline of the lips, he bit his own before leaning forward and placing a tender kiss right there. He heard Theo sigh in contentment and returned the kiss. 

 

After they broke the kiss, Liam looked Theo straight in the eyes and asked:

 

“What are we?”

 

“What?” Theo asked confused and Liam rolled his eyes. 

 

“What are we?” Liam repeats the question. “I mean, are we boyfriends or are we just friends with benefits or are we just using each other for sex?” he continued fast, waiting anxiously for Theo’s answer.

 

“Do you want us to be boyfriends?” Theo asks carefully after a few seconds that seemed to be like eons for Liam. 

 

“No. I mean yes, I want to! But… what do you want?” Liam blurts out and Theo snorts, his emerald eyes shining with mirth.

 

“Okay, we’re boyfriends,” the chimera says and Liam felt like there’s a great weight being lifted from his chest. His heart started racing in his chest and he was internally screaming, but he he kept his calm as he spoke.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Theo spoke and Liam’s face burts into a grin that he tried to hide in the pillow.

 

“Alright, cool,” the werewolf says and Theo laughed, the sound caressing Liam’s ears. This was probably his favourite sound. Liam joined him after a few seconds. 

 

“I love you too,” the blue-eyed boy whispers in the space between the chimera’s neck and shoulder, placing a little kiss on the hot skin. He heard Theo’s heart skip a beat and his muscular arm trying to get Liam’s body even closer.


End file.
